


Home and Whole

by wonkystank



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Tony Stark, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Female Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkystank/pseuds/wonkystank
Summary: “I-I think I'm a girl... I'm trans.”The words seemed just fall out of the teen’s mouth, like they weren't meant come out, but escaped on their own. A look of regret and shock immediately flashed across the vigilante’s face as they scrambled away from Tony’s side.“Oh, kiddo,” Tony replied.





	1. You cut through all the noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic! The idea was nagging me for a couple nights and I just decided to go for it. They might be a little OOC so sorry about that. This takes place after Homecoming, but it's not really set before or after Infinity War because Endgame happens in like a week and if I expand this, I don't want it to just not work with whatever happens. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> tw: implied homophobia/transphobia, implied child neglect (it's just a few lines, it's not Tony, and there's no specifics but yall should be careful about your mental health)

Tony studied Peter, seemingly completely oblivious to the scrutiny as he scrubbed diligently at some spilled chemicals. 

It was the second Friday of the month, so he'd stay over that entire weekend. The kid had seemed stressed over the past few days, despite fewer upcoming projects and tests than usual. 

Tony hoped that the promise of tinkering on the Iron Man suits and a movie night would help, but the tension in his shoulders only lessened minutely going into the lab. He had been almost completely silent the entire time, a deviation from the normally chatty state of the teen. Peter also never made mistakes in the lab, so for him to accidentally switch up the substances, resulting in a beaker overflowing, was completely out of character.

He had come three times in the past four days, only missing one for Decathlon practice, and staying later than was typical. 

“Kid?” 

“Y-yeah, Mister Stark?”

 _Ask him what's wrong. That's how it works, right?_   

“Can you pass me that wrench? The one next to your elbow?”

_Great job. Really._

“Oh, uh, sure, here you go.”

“Thanks, Pete.” 

Tony didn't miss the tremor in Peter's hands as he was passed the wrench. He would call May after the kid left to see what was going on, but first he could try to get it out of the nervous teen himself. 

\------

Three mishaps later, Tony announced an ice cream break, determined to coax Peter into confessing whatever was on his mind.

They settled close together on the couch, Peter with a bowl of mint-chocolate chip and Tony with cookie dough. He knew that Peter likely wouldn't talk without his mentor opening the conversation, so Tony steeled himself and spoke. 

“So, kid, spill. What's on your mind?”

There was a long pause. Peter fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds, picking at a thread on his jeans.  

“I-I think I'm a girl... I'm trans.”

The words seemed just fall out of the teen’s mouth, like they weren't meant come out, but escaped on their own. A look of regret and shock immediately flashed across the vigilante’s face as they scrambled away from Tony’s side. 

“Oh, kiddo,” Tony replied softly, “you don't have to be afraid here. You got a name yet?”

“Uh, y-yeah. I, uh, kinda like the sound of Penny maybe? I-I know it's not that close to Peter but-”

“Penny?” Peter nodded. “I like it. It suits you.” 

Tony thought for a moment.

“So, Penny,” a small grin slid onto her face, “How about we break into Pepper’s stash of makeup and nail polish instead of going back to the lab tonight?”

“I think that'd be nice, Mister Stark.”

\------ 

Rummaging through Pepper’s makeup proved to be quite the task. Tony had messed around with drag a little back in the 90s, but there was ten times the products now than he ever used. Not to mention that he was drunk or high most of the time he performed. 

Finally spotting some mascara, he resolved to just find the basics rather than trying to figure out what bronzer was for. Scooping the products into his arms, Tony snatched up a small bottle of top coat and headed down to meet his kid. 

On the elevator down, a realization struck him so violently, he doubled over. 

“FRIDAY, stop the elevator here. I need a minute to think. Oh, and pull up records from patrols in the last week.”

The extra afternoons in the lab, the very late nights patrolling, how the teen seemed twice as hungry as normal. 

_Kid, where have you been living?_

\------

He walked out the elevator and called out. 

“Hey, Spider-Baby, I got the goods.” She smiled, but then alarm flashed through her eyes.  

“Kiddo?” 

“M-Mister Stark? What about Spider-Man?” 

Tony paused, thinking over the implications.

“Well, you _could_ stay Spider-Man, but you could also become Spider-Girl or Spider-Woman. Stark Industries could put out a press release officially, whenever, with whatever level of detail you're comfortable with.”

“Really?” 

“Of course, Penny. Now do you want to start with the makeup or the nail polish?” 

“Oh, nail polish maybe?”

The mentor pulled a tissue from the box and spread it on the table, gently taking the kid’s hand and splaying it out. He carefully opened it and started with the thumb.

“Now, kiddo, you'll have to forgive me, I haven't really done this before.”

The youth hummed happily, wrinkling her nose slightly as the potent smell hit her face.

“I haven't either, so no worries Mister Stark. I asked May to do it once when she was doing hers but-”

Penny cut herself off, and Tony looked up to see tears glistening in her eyes.

“You can stay here if you want,” he offered in a soft tone, “and not just for the weekend, for as long as you want, or need.” He pulled her closer into his side, mindful of her freshly done nails. Tony carded through the curls in soothing motions. 

“I-I-Mister Stark,” her voice cracked, and the gratitude was clear. 

“Tony. None of that formal nonsense. You make me feel like my father, and I refuse to be Howard Stark as a father.” Penny stiffened a little at the implication, but then relaxed. 

“Okay, _Dad_ ,” she mocked. 

“Hey, is that sarcasm? From _my_ little girl?”

\------

In the end, the nail polish and makeup were abandoned, only Penny's right hand done. 

The Empire Strikes Back played on a soft volume on the television. Tony's hands made their way through Penny's hair, stroking tenderly. She was curled into his side, arm stretched across his chest. Tony could tell she was fast asleep

 _Well, that's a no-go for asking about May._  

He could question her in the morning, in any case. 

Careful not to jostle her, he pulled out his phone started looking at resources for parents of trans teens. Tony ordered a few different styles of bras with the measurements he had on hand for her from the Spider-Man suit. Although he was a prominent member of the LGBTQ community, he found out a lot more information about trans women than he'd ever known. On a whim, he ordered a gaff and some underwear from a well rated garment store for trans women.

Finally satisfied, Tony debated staying on the couch for the night and dealing with an aching back in the morning or carrying the kid up to bed and feeling the ache then. Waking Penny up when she looked so peaceful would be a sin, so that wasn't an option. 

Knowing he'd regret it later, he elected to stay on the couch. He settled a little more comfortably. 

“Lights off, Fri. Night Mode,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb her. 

Tony captured the memory in his brain. There was nowhere he'd rather be more, his kid in his arms, safe and warm, the world not at risk. Home, and whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If this gets a good response, I might make it into a full AU/series, go into more detail about what happened with May, how the city responds to Spider-Girl, etc. I'd love to hear what you think! Come find me on Tumblr @wonkystank
> 
> EDIT: Thanks for all the great feedback! I'm definitely committed to making this into a proper series, not only dealing with the whole transition thing but also adding some plot too! I'm going to try and get another chapter up this weekend. 
> 
> I've found that replying to comments stresses me out a lot so I won't respond individually likely. That said, I do really enjoy seeing comments so feel free there!


	2. And there will be a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, ridiculously domestic fluff, some more angst, and a surprise visitor...
> 
> or
> 
> the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the positivity guys! this chapter came waaaay easier than the last one and I'm super proud of it! has Penny pov aaaaand Tony pov, you're welcome!! 
> 
> tw: anxiety attack/nightmare (skip the italics at the beginning and about a paragraph more), child abuse, explicit transphobia, homelessness

_Crushing weight on her chest._

_Couldn'tbreathecouldn'tbreatheCOULDN’TBREATHEcouldn'tbreathe. Water trickled somewhere in the distance. Rebar jabbed into her leg, dust filling her lungs. Nobody was coming to help. Nobody ever would._

_“I won't have a sinner and an abomination leeching off me.”_

_Then, flames. Scorching hot, licking at her ankles, burning and dancing. She could smell burning flesh. Was that her?_

_“Get out!”_

“Penny. Kid.”

_The flames retreated, leaving a damp cold. She shivered, pangs of hunger making her squirm._

_“Leave. Now.”_

“Pen, it's just a dream, you've got to open your eyes.”

_“Come back when you're not such a failure.”_

Penny opened her eyes and flung her hands out, clumsily trying to block the blow she knew was inevitable. Instead of the sharp sting of the slap, however, calloused hands gripped her wrists. 

“Hey, kiddo, it's just Tony. Iron Man. _Mister Stark_.” He said the last one with an air of mock disgust. 

Her eyes widened. She attempted to sit up, but Tony pushed her back down gently. 

“M-Mister Stark, I-I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to try and h-hit you, I w-was just disoriented and didn't realize w-who you were, and I-”

“Pen, breathe,” he said, taking one of her hands and pressed it over his heart, “do it with me, you know the drill.”

Tony murmured soft reassurances in response to Penny's harsh breaths. They stayed there in the warm morning light long after she had calmed down, embracing the safety of that moment, each enveloped in the peace of the other. 

Then, without warning, they heard the elevator doors open and the sound of keys being dropped on the table. 

“Hey, hon, sorry for dropping by so early, but there's a little paperwork I need you to sign.”

Penny and Tony stiffened simultaneously. 

“Underoos, if you want to go get dressed, you can come out when you're ready,” he offered, winking at the anxious teen out of Pepper’s view and putting just the barest amount of stress on ‘come out.’

“Oh, uh, sure thing, Mister Stark.”

She quickly retreated to her room, pacing nervously once the door was shut. 

Penny pulled out a Midtown sweatshirt and a pair of old sweatpants, quickly throwing them on, trying to avoid looking down at her body. 

She sat down at her desk and drew out a flow chart displaying the various possibilities of Pepper’s reaction. 

She sat there for a few minutes, weighing risks versus rewards, then made up her mind. 

“Hey, Friday, is Pepper still here?”

“Yes. Would you like me to ask the boss to dismiss her?” 

“Uh, no, that's fine. Oh, and, uh, maybe can you call me Penny when it's just people I've come out to?”

“Of course, Penny,” the AI responded. 

“Thanks Friday, you're the best!”

Penny left her room, forcing one foot in front of the other. She made her way downstairs, relaxing a little when she realized that her spider-senses hadn't tripped off at all. 

When the elevator doors opened, Penny saw Mister Stark and Pepper chatting on the couch, paperwork on the coffee table, already signed. 

“-fine, just a bad dream,” reassured Mister Stark. Her mentor turned at the sound of the elevator. 

“Hey kiddo, wasn't sure if you were going to join us.”

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I have something to tell Pepper.”

Pepper looked up at her name. 

“Go ahead, hon, you don't have to worry.”

“I, um, I'm trans, I'm a girl. And, uh, I like the name Penny, I guess.” It felt easier the third time coming out, and it was worth it when she saw Pepper’s gracious smile light up her face. 

“Penny,” she repeated, “I like it, it suits you. I'm glad you feel safe enough with me to tell me.”

Mister Stark grinned, obviously proud. 

“So, Pep, will you stay for pancakes? We're going to have a celebration breakfast.”

“Oh, sorry Tony, I can't. I've got a flight to India in an hour and a half for that merger deal. I should leave now if I want to make it on time.” She gave Tony a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Well, uh, have fun Pepper.” Penny replied, still full of adrenaline. 

“Bye Penny, bye Tony,” Pepper called as she stepped into the elevator. 

“See you, Pepper.”

\------

Tony woke up gradually and peacefully, something not typical for him. No Avengers call, no sedative from some creepy villain, not even the annoying blaring of a standard alarm. Just light, warmth, and his kid fast asleep on his lap. 

Tranquil. Hardly something you'd use to describe the life of Tony Stark. And yet somehow, here he was. 

He wouldn't change it for the world. 

Of course, at that moment Penny's brow furrowed and she twitched, evidently caused by a nightmare. Tony rubbed circles into her hair in an effort to calm her, but was unsuccessful. 

“Penny. Kid.” He figured it was after 8, so it'd be okay to rouse her without too much guilt.

She shivered and squirmed in his lap. 

“Pen, it's just a dream, you've got to open your eyes.”

A few seconds passed, then Tony hastily had to restrain Penny as she raised her hands to protect herself from an unseen opponent. 

“Hey, kiddo, it's just Tony. Iron Man. Mister Stark.” He tried at sarcasm, but the kid took it the wrong way and started _apologizing_. Recognizing the signs of a panic attack, he took a page out of Rhodey’s book to help calm her down. 

“It's okay, kiddo. You're safe here. We're in the Tower, nobody else is around.”

He repeated that like a mantra until Penny's heart had stopped racing and her breaths had slowed. He could've lived in that moment forever and never wanted more. 

Tony felt like an idiot when Pepper walked in. He'd known she was coming, but had completely forgotten about it until she startled them in their blissful trance. 

In the few seconds he had to process the situation, he decided to send Penny up to her room so they could both have a little time to think. 

Grateful for his ability to think on his feet, Tony glanced over the fine print on the paperwork as he maintained a small conversation with Pepper and simultaneously fretted over how Penny was.

“Why is all my makeup out? Did you do a drag show when I wasn't here?”

Tony paled a little before replying confidently.

“Nah, left that in the 90s. How was work yesterday?”

He tried to deflect, but Pepper saw through. She let it pass, however, sensing it was a touchy subject. 

She asked how the vigilante was, concerned about their reaction when she had arrived. 

“Oh that? We just fell asleep on the couch last night watching a movie. We were a little off guard because they had a nightmare, but they're fine, just a bad dream.”

Penny walked in then, presumably catching the last few words. 

“Hey kiddo, wasn't sure if you were going to join us.”

Tony wasn't. If he'd been in the situation, he would have stayed in his room for the next few days to make sure Pepper would be gone. 

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I have something to tell Pepper.”

When she looked up, Tony could see her eyes calculating, putting everything together like a puzzle with a piece missing. 

“Go ahead, hon, you don't have to worry.”

“I, um, I'm trans, I'm a girl. And, uh, I like the name Penny, I guess.”

Tony saw the exact moment it all fit together in her brain. Comprehension dawned in her eyes and a smile joined that a split second later. 

“Penny. I like it, it suits you. I'm glad you feel safe enough with me to tell me.”

The anxiety leaked away from Penny's posture at the words.

He was  _so_  in love with Pepper. 

Tony was sad when she turned him down, but a bigger part of him was glad at having his Spider-Kid all to himself. 

They went to the kitchen where Tony pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. The duo worked in a comfortable silence, having gone through the routine many times before. 

He hummed ‘Shoot to Thrill’ as he flipped pancakes and Penny joined in quietly, eventually both shouting the chorus. 

They finished up, washing the flour off their hands. Penny flicked water at Tony and quickly regretted it after he scooped up a handful of water and threw it back. She just barely managed to avoid it by hopping onto the ceiling. 

“Seriously, kid?”

“You know it!”

The threat of the pancakes getting cold brought her down quickly enough. 

They chatted about nothing as they ate side by side at the kitchen island, talking in circles about Penny's projects in school and her time patrolling, Tony's newest feature for StarkPhones, blue and black or white and gold. He finally decided to ruin the moment and ask what he'd been wanting to for the last 15 hours. 

“Pen, have you been on the streets for the past week?” His tone was sober, dark. 

“I-” she broke off, then nodded. A tear slid down her cheek.

Tony wanted to comfort her then, but he had two more questions he needed answered. 

“May... didn't take it so well then, did she?” The girl shook her head and two more tears made their way down her face. 

And the nightmare? Some of that was her?”

Penny fought past her tears and found a voice. 

“Y-yeah. May, uh, was raised Catholic, and um, as she told me to leave, sh-she hit me. I-It wasn't bad with the whole, uh, enhancement thing, b-but since I thought she might be okay with it, th-that's what kinda stung the most. I-I thought that might be what would happen so I packed a b-bag with all my money and some clothes and the s-suit and stuff. I, uh, it was just a week, it wasn't too bad. No-nobody else knew and if I had a little time, I could get a job, go l-live on my own-”

“Oh, kid,” Tony scrambled for a proper response, but he was lost for words. He let his arms and legs do the talking for him as he swept over to his kid and just held her. 

His kid. The thought startled Tony. But - it could be true, couldn't it? He was the closest thing to a parental figure in her life now that May was out of the picture. Tony couldn't just leave the kid on the streets. So, for now, legal guardianship, and maybe later, adoption.

Being a father. The concept terrified him, and yet, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more. Sure, he and Pepper had talked about it, but _choosing_? _Deciding_ to potentially repeat his father's mistakes, despite how much he _ached_ for it? No. 

But Penny, he wouldn't mess up with her. His father gave him the perfect example of what not to do. His mantra would be ‘What Would Howard Do?’ and do the opposite, every time. 

“Pen?” Tony pulled away a little, placing his fingers under her chin and tipping it up. 

“Y-yeah?”

“You can stay here, with me. I've got more space than I know what to do with. And, uh, not just until you get a job, although I can start paying you. I, er, I'd be more than happy if you came to live at the Tower permanently."

“R-really?”

“Of course, Penny. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making May suck a lot in this, I fully understand she's a gem in canon
> 
> I should probably address the fact that I'm AFAB, not AMAB like Penny. I am genderqueer, so I fall under the trans umbrella and I experience dysphoria, although it's not intense. I know it's kinda weird that I'm writing a trans girl, and if I do go into more detail about Penny's dysphoria and whatever, I'll 100% do my research first, talk to actual trans women before writing it.


	3. bring me some hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, modifications on the suit, and 0 angst to recover from endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry it's been so long. I saw endgame, had to recover, then write the chapter, but then life got busy and I was at choir nationals for a few days and so it stayed unfinished for a little bit.
> 
> also, I won't be writing about any sexual assault or rape as I haven't experienced that to date. I also think that fics tend to accidentally romanticize it a little regardless of the author has experienced it or not so that will be something I'm staying away from, not just in this universe, but in anything I write in the future. As a general rule, I also won't write too much about things I haven't gone through because I know I personally can notice when writers haven't been through things like really intense grief (read: dead aunt may). Cool? Cool. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy! this isn't my best work, but I just needed to do it so that's what you're getting :)

“Tony?” They had moved back to the couch after breakfast, Penny's face buried in his chest. As such, the voice was muffled. 

“You finally going to start calling me by my actual name?”

She picked up her chin and faced Tony, a sly grin gracing her lips. 

“No, Mister Stark.”

He groaned. “Seriously, that's my only requirement for you living here. It's Tony, not Mister Stark. Nothing else. Except a curfew of 11 for patrolling. And also maintaining your personal hygiene. No getting into grunge.”

“Is that so I smell nice when I cuddle with you?”

“It's not cuddling, it's positive mutual physical contact.”

“Bullsh-”

“Hey, no swearing!”

“That's 4 requirements, _Tony.”_

“Number 5: no calling me out.”

“Oh, _come on.”_

“You'd better believe it.”

There was a lull in the banter, then Tony remembered, “Hey kiddo, what were you going to ask me again?”

He saw a blank look in her eyes, replaced by a tinge of fear a second after she remembered. 

“Oh, uh, nothing.”

“Don't get all shy on me now, Pen.”

She attempted to put her face back into his chest, but Tony slipped a hand under her chin and tipped it back up to look at him. 

“I was just wondering if maybe, um, we could potentially make the suit, uh, a little more feminine today? Like, in the lab?”

“Awesome idea. We can chat a little more about how you want to transition while we're working.”

“Sounds good.”

Neither of them made any effort to move. They sat there for ten minutes, both too comfortable to disrupt the peace. 

\------

Tony pulled up the schematics for the Iron Spider, projecting them into the air. He created two copies, beginning to work on the one on the right. 

“So, what are you thinking? More pinkish and a lighter blue? Extra padding in places to make it appear more feminine before you start on estrogen for good?” Tony adjusted the suit accordingly as he spoke, too caught up in the world of engineering to choose his words better. 

“I can, uh, like, go on E? An-and that'd be okay?” 

She stuttered less out of anxiety than shock, but the mentor turned to look at his kid anyway. 

“Of course, kiddo,” He paused, pulling himself out of the design and directing his attention back to Penny. “Well, if you think about it for a second, you have four weeks to the end of high school. After that, it's summer and university, you'd never have to see any ignorant kids from Midtown. If you started on E now, it would barely make a difference before school let out.”

There was a pause as the cogs in Penny's head turned. 

“I-well, I guess I'd never thought of it like that before. That sounds… really good, actually.”

“What, do you think I'm ever wrong? Don't answer that. So, Pen, what do you like about the suit? Am I a little overboard?”

“I mean, I sorta like that, but I'd prefer a slightly darker shade of pink - maybe like Wanda's jacket, but a little more pink? Is that okay?”

“Yeah kiddo, that's okay.”

Then, Friday interrupted them, “Boss, your packages have arrived. They are currently in the Avengers’ common room.”

Tony wanted to slam his head onto the table but ignored the urge as he turned to Penny. 

“I'm going to grab those before somebody steals them. You keep modifying it until you get to a thing you like while I make sure Barton doesn't commit a federal crime by opening my mail.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, uh, just an anniversary gift for Pepper. I'll be back in a minute.”

He swore, if anyone touched those packages, that they'd be murdered on the spot. As stupid as Steve could be around technology, or Clint with reading the room, any of the Avengers could _easily_ put two and two together. Items for trans women + one teenager who mysteriously had been away from the team all weekend? Yeah, they weren't complete idiots. 

Penny would have to tell them eventually, living at the tower, but she wouldn't be given a choice if they found out like this. As she'd generally train with them for at least an hour every time she was over, they would get suspicious fast when she wasn't present. 

All these thoughts were running through his head as he rode the elevator down. 

The doors opened and Tony muttered a string of curses as he saw a figure bent over the gifts. 

“Uh, Tones? What's all this?” Rhodey questioned, gesturing to the stack of boxes. 

Well, he couldn't exactly murder his best friend on the spot. On the other hand, he felt awful for as good as outing Penny. Tony ran through options in his head, electing to deflect and leave in the end. 

“Rhodey, we've had this flooring for _months,_ can't believe you've just noticed it,” Tony stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, interrupting whatever Rhodey was planning on saying next. 

He tried to breathe slower and control his racing heart as he arrived back in the lab. Tony plastered on a smile as the kid turned to look at him. 

“Kid, present time!”

“Wha-Why did you get me presents? It's not my birthday, not that I, um, expect you to get me presents then either, it's just kinda a random time, sorta? I'm grateful but-” 

Tony cut the girl off. 

“To celebrate you coming out! And I figured you should have some things to help you with your transition too, I guess. Now, hurry up and open them or they'll melt in the heat.”

“They'll what now?”

“Hush, child. Open them,” Tony tossed her a pair of scissors. He studied her face while she unboxed each gift. 

She blushed, seeing all the different types of undergarments, but after the last present was revealed, she enveloped Tony with a hug so tight he could hardly breathe. With a slight start, he realized that Penny was crying. 

“I-Tony-thanks. Just, thanks,” she said, shaking a little in his arms. 

“I've always got you, Penny. Forever.”

He held her a little tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I've realized my spacing is all weird, I write these in Google docs. I'll fix all of it tmw bc I've got a day off, but sorry if that's been bugging you.
> 
> pls comment, it gives me life
> 
> no endgame spoilers tho for those who haven't seen it, but feel free to slide into my asks or DMs to rant about it on my tumblr @wonkystank


	4. where you can say you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny comes out to the team, and someone is less supportive than hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I have no idea what canon I'm using. wooooo. normally, I'd do a little more planning, but with this one I just kinda jumped in. it was also pre-endgame, so yeah, there you go.  
> random members of the team are here. Scott and Vision exist, as does Carol, but Doctor Strange is not present because I a) didn't feel like writing him and b) he's probably at the sanctum sanctorum anyway. oh, also, some slight buckynat/clintasha/buclintasha or whatever if you squint. I personally don't feel too strongly about nat ships so I just went with the best of both worlds  
> TW: a character says "I don't really get all that changing genders stuff" or something to that effect, but other than that, it's pretty light

"Alright kiddo, ready?"

Penny and Tony were standing in the elevator on their way up to the Avengers common room. He had called a team meeting a few minutes earlier. The rest of the group had been wondering about their absence, especially after they declined having dinner with them. _Time to bite the bullet,_ he supposed. 

"I mean no, but when will I ever be?"

Tony slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You got this, Pen. I believe in you."

The doors slid open silently, revealing nearly all the Avengers. Scott, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Vision, Rhodey, Bucky, Thor, Wanda, and even Carol all were in attendance. Some sat on the couch, and others were on bean bag chairs, namely Bucky and Clint sharing one with Natasha draped perpendicular over them. 

They hadn't even known Carol existed, but then Fury butt dialed her one normal day in 2018 and she showed up, glowing as she floated down into the streets of New York. _That_ had been quite the day, and a massive media circus erupted. Now, Carol visited about twice a month to catch up on current events and occasionally fight the odd villain trying to take over the city. 

"Hey guys," Penny said shyly as she waved. 

Greetings from the rest of the team were volleyed at the pair. Steve gestured at two empty seats set out, but Tony brushed him off. 

"No thanks, I think we'll stay standing for now."

"Hey Pete," Clint called, and Penny winced a little, "Stark, what's the meeting about?" 

Tony squeezed her shoulder, reassuring. Penny took a breath. 

"I'm trans. She-her. And, um, call me Penny."

"Cool stuff. Hey, is there any leftover cake?" 

"Awesome, kid, you're so brave. And no, Clint, pretty sure Sam had the last of it." 

"Thank you for informing me, daughter of spiders. We must celebrate tonight with revels and mead like on Asgard!" 

"Thor, NO!" 

"Nice. I'll take you to meet my wife sometime." 

She was bombarded with support from the team. Everyone was wearing expressions of pride and love. Everyone, except Rhodey, whose brow was furrowed and mouth turned downwards slightly. He was silent, but Tony could tell there was something he wanted to say. Thankfully, Penny hadn't noticed yet, nor had anyone else, but Tony decided he'd rather avoid the confrontation in the moment and take her back down to the lab. She also seemed to be getting more anxious and uncomfortable the longer she stood in front of the team. 

"Hey, kiddo," Tony murmured into her ear, "Ready to head back down?" 

She gave an affirmative nod and waved to everyone gathered as Tony escorted her to the elevator once more. 

"So, how was that?" 

Penny let out a contented hum in response. He slipped his hand off her shoulder and slid it into hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, it's nice to get that kind of support from the people you love."

Tony recognized she was in a state where speaking was exhausting for her, so he filled the silence, telling stories about his childhood, going on rants about various board members at SI, chatting mindlessly about everything wrong with the United States government. They worked for about ten more minutes before Tony excused himself, spouting some nonsense about coffee. 

He quickly located Rhodey, sitting alone in the common room, studying something on a StarkPad. The man looked up at the sound of Tony's footsteps, and after realizing who it was, his eyebrows wormed together like before. 

"Hey, Tones." His voice was light, but forced. The tension in his body betrayed him. 

"Rhodey." Short, terse, definitive. 

"Look, I didn't want to do it there and ruin the moment, but I don't know how to feel about this, Tones. Like, changing genders? I don't get it." 

Any pretense of having an idle conversation was gone. He dropped to the couch, next to Rhodey. Tony took a breath and let it out slowly, knowing it'd just hurt his case to get angry. He needed to educate Rhodey, not chastise him and silence his opinion. He spoke slowly, selecting each word carefully as if choosing threads for a tapestry. 

"She's not changing genders so much as she is presenting as her actual gender. Your gender identity isn't something you can change with determination, or therapy, or anything else. It's something that's simply a part of who you are. Think about it. How do you know you're a man? Isolate the variables. If you didn't have a dick and the world telling you who you are, what would you identify as? I'm a man. If I go deep inside my mind, that's who I am. I don't really know how I know that, what matters is that I do. 

"So Penny, she realized at whatever age, if it was before she really was conscious of it, at 10, 15, or three months ago, that she wasn't a guy. When she dresses like a guy, that hurts for her. And when people refer to her as he, or him, or her dead name, it causes her some level of emotional pain. What if people called you Jessica, and she, and you kept insisting, hey, no, I'm James, I'm a guy. When she dresses like a guy, that hurts for her. You don't have to believe it or understand it today, just think about it. If you interact with Penny, use her chosen name and pronouns. Accidentally dead name her or use he? Just apologize, correct yourself, and move on. It's not a big deal, it happens. You don't have to be a jerk even though you don't get it. 

"Take a week, try and wrap your head around it, text me if you have any questions. I'd rather personally answer them than have you using some transphobic website for answers. Come back next weekend after you've thought about it a little more, alright?" 

Rhodey’s eyes were a little wary, but there was more than suspicion there. Contemplation, respect, calculation. 

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." The man nodded, stood, braces whirring, and walked to the elevator, headed to some unknown destination. 

Tony smiled, a little grimly, but satisfied. He was itching to get back to his kid, so down he went. 

He bounced on his toes as the door opened, revealing a Spider-Kid fast asleep. Her cheek was smushed against the bench and she was drooling a little. _Wow, she must have been more tired than I thought._ He made a small cooing noise at the sight before walking over and scooping her up bridal style with a stifled groan. Not feeling like carrying her all the way upstairs, he settled her on the couch and tucked her in with the spare blanket, smoothing out a few of her curls. 

"Sweet dreams, Pen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folx  
> if you're confused or angry about why Tony was the one to talk to Rhodey rather than it being Penny, here's why I did it:  
> Penny was exhausted. she wasn't in a place where she could fight her battles, but Rhodey needed to be confronted right away. giving him time to build his case wouldn't have helped. trans people shouldn't have to fight all their own battles anyway. Tony also knows Rhodey best of anyone, and knows how to explain it effectively in a way that he can maybe begin to understand. Tony also wouldn't want to trigger Penny more than he had to, so if he could take care of the problem himself, he would.  
> sorry for being rude to Rhodey and his character, worry not, redemption is on the horizon.  
> if you want to borrow part of Tony's speech to help explain for friends or family, etc, go ahead. I'd be happy to know I'm actually making a difference  
> exam season is rolling in for me. my last one is on the 24th so we'll see if I update before then.  
> if you have anything you want to see happen in this fic, please go ahead and suggest stuff! I'm running on fumes in terms of plot I have planned. other prompts, in this verse or otherwise are also welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, snark, some science bros, and a lab mishap

School that week sucked. A lot. Now that Penny had actually come out to people and had the team calling her by her name and pronouns, she wished everyone would. Every time Flash called her 'Penis', or a teacher referred to her as 'Peter' or 'Mister Parker', it was like a stab to the gut. But the Tower? It was a haven. 

Pepper and Tony had been working hard on getting temporary guardianship papers in place. Nobody misgendered her, or if they did, quickly corrected themselves. She knew something had happened with Rhodey, but frankly she didn't have the headspace to ask or care. Schoolwork and studying was a little overwhelming, but when she was having trouble with physics, she went to Tony, or ask Bruce if it was chemistry. Any subject that was difficult, there was an expert among the Avengers. Half the time, she didn't even need the help, she just wanted the company. 

Penny didn't patrol that week, both so she could focus on school and so that she wouldn't have to wear the suit and act like a guy more than she had to. It was nice, less stress, no crushing weight on her chest all the time. The bras and underwear that Tony had given her felt heaven-sent, and did wonders to relieve her dysphoria. 

She no longer had to walk on eggshells at home, terrified of being outed. Her new home accepted who she was. All of her. 

When she had lived in the apartment, May slept heavily. So when Penny woke up shouting after nightmares, there was nobody else there to help chase away the fear. In the Tower, at least two people came each time after a bad dream. When the sleep simply wouldn't come, she could go into the kitchen and inevitably find someone else there, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. 

To put it simply, she felt safe. 

"Penny, Tony would like to see you in the lab," FRIDAY said, jerking Penny out of her introspection. 

"Okay, can you tell him I'll be down in a minute or so?" 

"Done, Penny."

She pondered briefly about what he could want her for before leaving her room and jogging lightly down the hall. 

The girl knocked on the lab door before opening it, revealing Tony and the room liberally covered in a violently pink foam. He seemed to be pinned against the wall. Was it sticky? 

The man stared at her, dead behind the eyes, and said, "Don't you dare laugh. This was for you. I was trying out new web fluid."

She attempted to school her face into a passive facade, but a grin kept breaking through. 

"Just- get me out of here. Please. You can use Bruce's lab to make a solvent, pretty sure yours won't work."

She snickered all the way down. 

\---

Over the course of the next 45 minutes while Penny was making the dissolvent, no less than seven Avengers waltzed into Tony’s lab to laugh at him like he was a circus animal. He scowled at them in response, cursing the fact that it was taking Penny so long to create something to dissolve the substance. On minute 57, he got fed up and asked FRIDAY what was taking her so long. 

"She is watching Toy Story 3 with Doctor Banner in the common room. Mister Barton joined them about fifteen minutes ago."

"F-fifteen? How long have they been watching it?" 

"Roughly forty-three minutes. Penny got bored of watching the dissolvent cook and suggested to Doctor Banner that they watch a movie in the meantime. The substance finished emulsifying 12 minutes ago, and I reminded them, but they ignored me." Tony pulled at the webs, but just managed to get more stuck. 

"Are you kidding me? Tell them if they don't get down here in 3 minutes they'll be grounded and locked out of the labs for a week."

"That seems to have worked, Boss." He smirked, and went to nab his phone from off the table, momentarily forgetting his predicament. He cursed after realizing once more that he was still restrained. 

\---

At long last, Penny and Bruce arrived with a spray bottle filled with a navy-coloured cloudy liquid. Tony shot them a dirty glare for making him wait longer than was strictly necessary, but they just laughed at him. 

"I feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your heads and this is how you treat me in return? Dishonor of the highest magnitude. Simply awful. A disgrace. Terrible." The billionaire continued to berate Bruce and Penny as they sprayed him down with the thick, goopy liquid. "Brucie Bear. I cannot believe you. I make you special pants, I gave you the last donut this morning, and you betray me. For Toy Story 3! It's not even the first one! You've chosen her over me now. What happened to Science Bros?" 

The man rolled his eyes, used to Tony’s commentary and signature theatrics. 

"And Penny! I thought I was your mentor. Now, when I've been incapacitated, you just run into Brucie's arms. Shameful! Where is your loyalty? Honestly."

"Y'know Tony, if you were actually paying attention to me and Penny, you'd have seen that we finished spraying you down, like, thirty seconds ago."

"You hate me."

\---

After the lab was all cleaned up and free of the slime, Tony pouting for all of one minute before becoming very excited about Penny's new suit. He went on a long spiel about all the new features he was implementing and how lovely the new design looked and the thirty-four new web fluid combinations he was adding. Penny looked on in wonder as her mentor described additional safety protocols, Tony's eyes lighting up in joy as he became wrapped up in the world of engineering and heroes. They lost themselves in circuits and code, masks and machines, wires and wicking. Everything else fell away in its wake. 

Penny and Tony had an unshakable bond, almost psychic, and it was even more visible when they were working on a project together. Completely in sync, the pair had an inexplicable rhythm. Occasionally, one would stop to study how the other looked deep in focus. It felt almost too intimate to see, so Pepper stepped back into the elevator from where she had been watching. 

_Paperwork can wait. They deserve this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this did not flow super easily, but there you go.   
> I'm working on another project rn that I'm super super excited about, so this series is probably going to fall by the wayside a little bit. I'm ridiculously busy this summer too on top of that so we'll what happens. there's also another project I've done a ton of planning for but haven't started writing yet, so stay tuned for whichever ends up happening first!  
> comments are always super duper appreciated!!


End file.
